SallyJones1998 Hates Spinach
''SallyJones1998 Hates Spinach ''is Sarah West's Grounded video out of SallyJones1998 because SallyJones1998 makes everything out of Gfourtx. Plot SallyJones1998 throws a tantrum because she wants to watch Barney, but Woody Woodpecker tells her no because SallyJones1998 has to eat her spinach. Because spinach is a vegetable. And spinach will keep her healthy. But SallyJones1998 yells "FOOD FIGHT". and everyone starts throwing a food fight in the restaurant. When the police officers, FBI agents, SWAT teams, riot police, Special Assault Team officers and the U.S. National Guard came in, SallyJones1998 got busted with the GTA busted logo. When Woody Woodpecker and SallyJones1998 got home. Gfourtx yells at SallyJones1998. SallyJones1998's punishment is that she will absolutely have nothing for babies at all until she can learn how to behave like Daniel Tiger by improving her failing, disgraceful and horrible grades throughout summer school and the 1st quarter of the 2018 to 2019 school year and learn to eat what is put in front of her. Woody questions that are they still going to Maple Town to visit Patty Rabbit and her friends with Sophie the Otter and her cousins in August. Gfourtx tells Woody that she's also banned from going out to Maple Town and Sonic The Hedgehog from Sonic Underground will babysit her for the whole summer and would only feed her healthy foods that will make grow and stay healthy like Sarabi from The Lion King. Transcript * (July 8, 2018) * SallyJones1998: Yuck! i don't want this trash! * Woody Woodpecker: Too bad, you are going to eat your spinach. Spinach is high in iron, so it's good for you. * SallyJones1998: No. I want to watch Barney! * Woody Woodpecker: We're not watching Barney, because it's not healthy at all. You're having spinach at the restaurant so eat it. * SallyJones1998: This is Spinach! AND! I! HATE! SPINACH!!!!!! * (SallyJones1998 throws spinach at the waiter's head, and punches the waiter in the stomach) * Woody Woodpecker: Come back here right now young lady. * SallyJones1998: FOODFIGHT! * (Everyone starts the biggest foodfight in the restaurant and throwing foods at other people, flipping tables over and destroying the windows) * (The GTA Police, the FBI, SWAT teams, the riot police and the U.S. National Guard runs into the restaurant, busting SallyJones1998) * GTA SA Police Officer: Do not move, do not move! * (GTA 5 Busted logo appears over them) * Woody Woodpecker (Young Guy's voice): OH (X60)! YOU'RE IN VERY BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY! WE'RE GOING HOME AND YOU'RE GETTING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL! * (When they got home) * Gfourtx: SallyJones1998! We're disappointed in you for misbehaving at a restaurant because all you wanted was to watch Barney instead of eating spinach! Well, You'll have nothing for babies at all until you can learn how to behave like Daniel Tiger by improving your failing and very horrible grades throughout summer school and the 1st quarter of the 2018 to 2019 school year and learn to eat what is put in front of you! Go to bed now and starting tomorrow, you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! * SallyJones1998 (running upstairs to bed): Noooooo! (Larry The Cucumber's no soundclip) * Woody Woodpecker: Are we still going to Maple Town to visit Patty Rabbit and her friends with Sophie the Otter and her cousins this August? * Gfourtx: We'll still be going except SallyJones1998, because Sonic The Hedgehog from Sonic Underground will babysit her until the 1st day of School in September on Satomi Hiroyuki and Junichi Hiroyuki's 10th birthdays, and Sonic will only feed her foods that are very healthy fer her to make her become the next Sarabi and destroy South Park, expand U.S. territory into Canada and make Maple Town bigger in its size and make her watch The Lion King on VHS! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:SallyJones1998 Gets Grounded series